Los chinos persiguen sádicas
by Raxe
Summary: - ¡Eres sádica muerta! - No huyas, vine a matarte- - ¡Muere Hijikata! ¡Cállate chino de mierda, yo te mataré a ti, pero no ahora, maldición- respondió Souko. [ Souko( femSougo) X Kamui]


_**DESCARGO: Los personajes utilizado en este y todos mis fanfics no me pertenecen .**_

* * *

 **Los chinos persiguen sádicas**

—Policía.

Souko esquivó el balazo dirigido a su espalda. Por acto de reflejo saltó hacia la izquierda y se giró, con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma.

—Criminal.

Otro balazo, esta vez dirigido a su pierna, seguido de un puño que buscaba golpear su cara.

Souko conocía a quién la atacaba; habían luchado antes. Él era un criminal, mas específicamente uno de los responsables de atacar la nave donde el Shogun, supuestamente, se encontraba. Ambos habían luchado: Souko por proteger a la princesa Soyo, él por el simple placer de pelear. Aunque ella no podía negar que había disfrutado del intercambio de golpes y _espadazos._

Él sonrió, su cabello bermellón se agitó con el viento. De pronto, con un movimiento brusco pero calculado, lanzó un puñetazo que Souko esquivó por los pelos.

Souko luchó por centrarse. El ataque la había desorientado; ella estaba en medio de una misión de reclutamiento para luchar contra el actual Shogun, no podía perder el tiempo peleando con la china versión masculina (más tonta, más bruta y más china; con antena último modelo incluida). Desenvainó con toda la intención de terminar rápido con esa pelea, lamentándose por no poder darle la paliza que había prometido. Si iban a pelear sería cuando ella no estuviese siendo perseguida; su misión había fallado. Ja. Era culpa de Hijikata.

Espada fuera y puño listo lanzó estocadas a diestra y siniestra. Segundos después ella estaba llena de golpes y él de cortes, aún nadie se alzaba victorioso.

A varios metros de camino en el que se encontraban apareció una sombra que ladraba órdenes. Souko se volteó y corrió.

Su misión había fallado y no era precisamente su culpa, era por causa de Hijikata; él estaba con la guardia baja hablando con dos personas, y sabía que Souko no dudaría en matarlo. Obviamente ella lo atacó, interrumpiendo su charla motivadora sobre por qué debían unirse a las filas del Shinsengumi. La explosión del proyectil que le lanzó llamó atención de los transeúntes; Souko estaba segura de que a uno de esos malditos se le había ido la lengua y avisó a la policía de la zona. Los mataría a todos, los ataría y vería sufrir cuándo los colgara de cabeza.

Souko inició su retirada estratégica cuando vio a los uniformados aparecer por la esquina, desgraciadamente no llegó muy lejos. Unas cuantas calles después se encontró con el intento de _colsplay_ de la china y se había entretenido con él y perdido demasiado tiempo. Hijikata la había encontrado; tal cosa nunca sería suficiente para hacerla correr, pero el adicto a la mayonesa venía acompañado de policías que no tenían cara de formar parte de su club de fans, Souko no iba a retirarse al inicio, pero quedarse significaría ayudar a Hijikata a deshacerse de sus perseguidores. Eso jamás.

Por eso ahora se encontraba corriendo y dejando una pelea a medias . Claro que ella no contaba con que el de la antena fuese tan obstinado. Ella corría y él la perseguía mientras disparaba, para variar Hijikata venía no muy lejos.

—¡Eres sádica muerta!—gritaba.

—No huyas, policía, vine a matarte—.Se unió el de sombrilla.

—¡Muere Hijikata! ¡Cállate chino de mierda, yo te mataré a ti, pero no ahora, maldición- respondió Souko.

Hijikata le dio una mirada de no me jodas y el de la antena la miró enojado. Sólo ella se encontraba con gente tan perseverante.

Un par de calles más y había logrado deshacerse de Hijikata. Su autoestima se encontraba en ascenso hasta que chocó contra alguien. Maldito chino volador. Oh, espera, ahora Hijikata no está.

—¿Por fin dejas de huir?

—Acabemos con esto rápido. Ya quiero vencerte y borrar esa cara de idiota a base de cortes.

Souko desenvainó otra vez y se dispuso a acabar con la batalla que habían comenzado hace semanas. Vio los ojos de su oponente iluminarse por el desafío.

Intercambio de golpes después Souko estaba exhausta y el chico con miles de cortes. Ninguno contaba con que, detrás de ella, apareciera un furioso Hijikata y que éste le lanzara la vaina de la espada y la golpeara, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre el de pelo bermellón.

—Hijikata ¿ tan desesperado estás que intentas satisfacer tus instintos viendo a otras personas en este tipo de situaciones— se burló. No podía perder ninguna oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! Yo no-

Souko no estaba escuchando lo que Hijikata decía. Intentó sin éxito levantarse del pecho del tipo de la sombrilla, él mantenía sus muñecas atrapadas con sus manos.

—¿Es un nuevo estilo de lucha? —dijo, con voz de confusión.

— Sí, claro. Se llama: ganar a idiotas-dijo con sarcasmo Souko.

— En ese caso…

Souko se vio victima de la diferencia de fuerza existente entre ambos. El chico cambió la posición, quedando él sobre ella.

Souko no se puso nerviosa, sólo se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si se podía ser más despistado. Pero su calma duró poco, progresivamente se percató de lo que estaba pasando y de que el tipo no era feo, además estaba sobre ella, demasiado cerca.

Se revolvió sin conseguir nada y terminó con sus rostros aún más cerca. Sintió como contra a su voluntad comenzaba a ruborizarse y reunió toda su fuerza para lanzar al tipo lejos de ella.

Muy lejos no lo lanzó pero al menos logró alejarlo. Por un momento había pensado en…

Se levantó y salvada por el gorila de su jefe, que apareció en ese momento llamándola a ella y a Hijikata( el maldito se había quedado mirando la escena sin hacer nada), tuvo una razón para postergar la revancha y largarse antes de volver a quedarse mirándolo como idiota.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _ **Sinceramente es la cosa mas oc que escribí jamás, pero eso no me hará retroceder.**_

 _ **Kamui x Souko (o femsougo) sólo vi ambos nombres juntos y se volvieron mi OTP y creo que el lugar en el que lo vi no se refería a ambos como pareja pero me dio igual y esto salió de mi apéndice shipper.**_


End file.
